This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: NanoSpray ionization-Linear Ion Trap Mass Spectrometry (LTQ) Samples were suspended in chloroform/methanol(1:1) and infused directly into the instrument (LTQ,Thermo Finnigan) at a constant flow rate of 0.5 [unreadable]L/min. The capillary temperature was set at 210oC and MS analysis was performed in both positive ion and negative ion mode.